Pop Princess
by super.zero-x
Summary: Seaview High’s annual talent show is fast approaching and Oliver keeps disappearing. Could the two things be connected? Takes place in their sophomore year. MOLIVER oneshot!


**TITLE:** Pop Princess

**SUMMARY:** Seaview High's annual talent show is fast approaching and Oliver keeps disappearing. Could the two things be connected? Takes place in their sophomore year. MOLIVER oneshot!

**AUTHOR:** Lil Miss Miley

"Oh my gosh! Isn't this, like, way cool!" said Miley Stewart, eyeing one of the 'Annual Seaview High School Talent Show' posters.

"Sure," said her best friend Lilly Truscott, sarcastically, "That is, of course, if cool is watching a bunch of talent-less kids fail magic tricks and miss steps in dances – all on stage! Just leave it, come to lunch! I'm starving"

"Ah come on Lilly, it'll be great. Maybe you should audition. I bet everyone would love to see your skateboarding tricks!"

"No way! It's so un-cool! And I'm un-cool enough as it is," said Lilly in an 'And-That's-Final' tone.

Just then, school bullies, Amber and Ashley pushed past the two friends.

"Watch it dork!" said Ashley to Lilly. Then she turned to Miley, "You too hillbilly. We're dancing in the talent show and we need to go get outfits so we can upstage all the losers! And you know what that means!" Amber and Ashley looked at each other.

"Shopping!" they squealed in unison then did their trademark "Oooooh Tsssssss"

"See what I mean," said Lilly, heading towards her locker as Amber and Ashley walked away, "_UN-cool_! Unless a certain pop star makes a guest appearance. One who's name begins with H and ends in Annah Montana!"

"Ssssshhhhh!" said Miley, loudly, causing all of Seaview High School to stare at her. She smiled innocently at them, turned back to Lilly. Lowering her voice, she continued, "Unless you want people to find out my secret, then ixnay on the opstarpay. _(A/N Which, if you don't know, means 'nix on the pop star' in Pig Latin. LOL)_

"Who-ay on the what-ay?"

"Oh, just shut up about Hannah Montana! People might put 2 and 2 together and get-"

"5" said a smiling Oliver, strolling up to Lilly and Miley, "Watch out girls, Smokin' Oken's in the house for all those beautiful single ladies. So what's up?"

Miley looked up at Oliver only to discover that he was wearing no shirt.

"Did you just come from basketball practice?" asked Lilly.

Since High School started, Oliver had joined the basketball team. And they had a big thing about wearing tees during practices. She stared at his bare chest intently. _Wow, _she thought_, he's got perfectly toned muscles._ Wait, what was she thinking? She couldn't like Oliver, could she? I mean, it's totally wrong to like your best friend. Isn't it?

"Oh no, I spilt grape juice on my shirt. I just came here to get a fresh one from my locker." He opened his locker, took out a clean chequered shirt, and put it on. "There. Is that better?"

"Much better," said Lilly. "Oliver + no shirt mucho grosso"

Miley was secretly a little disappointed. _Oliver is way cute, _she thought. _Especially with his shirt off._

Suddenly someone was waving a hand in her face. "Whoa. Earth to Miley." It was Oliver. Miley shook her head and returned to reality, "What's up?" he asked again.

"Oh, the talent show. Cool, huh?" she said tearing one of the posters from the wall and waving it in his face.

"Umm … yeah," he said awkwardly. "Listen … I'll, err … catch you guys later. I think Principal Clarke is calling me" and with that he ran off down the corridor in the opposite direction to the Principal's office.

"What's up with him?" said Lilly, pulling an already opened energy bar from her pocket and starting to gnaw on it.

Not wanting to think about how long that energy bar had been in her pocket, Miley shrugged and pulled Lilly off to the cafeteria.

♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫

For the next few weeks leading up to the talent show, Miley kept becoming more and more interested in Oliver. And Oliver kept disappearing more often.

"Where d'you think Oliver keeps going?" Miley asked on the day of the show.

"I bon't bwow, probabwy fum B-Ball fing? Why wo wou pare, anyway?" _(A/N. Translation – I don't know, probably some B-Ball thing? Why do you care, anyway?) _said Lilly, her mouth full of chocolate. Miley tried to speak, but Lilly interrupted, "Oooh, you like him don't you?"

"NO!" she replied a little too quickly.

"Why are you trying to deny the obvious? It's so … obvious!"

"Okay, Oliver's cute – but he's dorky,"

"Your guard's up, that must mean you like him,"

"Oliver's … he's … Oliver's just a friend,"

"Ooh. Defensive too. That must mean you really, really like him."

"Okay, so I like him. What's the matter with that?"

"Nothing," said Lilly, but she was smirking.

Then a voice spoke through the tanoid.

"This is Principal Clarke. Could all students please report to the performance hall for the annual spring talent show? Woo!"

"Come on, lets go!" said Miley dragging Lilly and her drool-covered chocolate bar to the hall.

♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫

"I can't take it any more!" said Miley pulling her own hair. They had been through 15 acts and they weren't even half done!

"It turns out that you didn't like it after all. I, on the other hand, love it! It's hilarious."

The two watched as a freshman tried to do a back flip and failed miserably. She ran off the stage, weeping.

"I remember when we were that age." said Miley.

"Uggh!" The two shuddered

"And now, act number 16! Mr Oliver Oken!"

"WHAT?!" said Miley incredulously.

Oliver nervously made his way on the stage.

"Uhh…" he started, "This song's dedicated to a very special girl. Miley, this one's for you!" he said looking her in the eyes. Miley practically melted at his gesture.

"5, 6, 7, HIT IT!

The band started playing a familiar tune and Oliver began to sing

"_I lost myself at your show last night_

_Looking at the sparkling eyes_

_In the middle of a fresher crowd_

_You keep living like you're a movie star_

_But tell me who you really are_

_When the lights go down_

"_Baby you're a glitter doll_

_On the radio_

_I dissolve_

_In the stereo_

_You've got me_

_You've got me coming back for more_

"_Pop princess hold my hand_

_Pop princess I'm a fan_

_Pop princess I need you now_

_Freak me out turn me inside out_

_Pop princess make me smile_

_Pop princess drive me wild_

_Pop princess I need you now_

_So baby, turn your love up loud"_

Oliver looked at Miley and she beamed at him.

"_You were hiding in a darkened stall_

_Waiting on your curtain call_

_Getting your piece of mind_

_But I was looking past the glossy stare_

_I knew who was really there_

_And I'd like to spend some time_

"_Baby you're a glitter doll_

_On the radio_

_I dissolve_

_In the stereo_

_You've got me_

_You've got me coming back for more_

"_Pop princess hold my hand_

_Pop princess I'm a fan_

_Pop princess I need you now_

_Freak me out turn me inside out_

_Pop princess make me smile_

_Pop princess drive me wild_

_Pop princess I need you now_

_So baby, turn your love up loud"_

Oliver took his microphone from its stand and jumped off the stage. Many of the freshman girls screamed with delight. He made his way to Miley.

"_Baby girl I think you're radical_

_But you're a star and I'm fanatical_

_Can we start something new?_

_Just between me and you_

"_Pop princess hold my hand_

_Pop princess I'm a fan_

_Pop princess I need you now_

_Freak me out turn me inside out_

_Pop princess make me smile_

_Pop princess drive me wild_

_Pop princess I need you now_

_So baby, turn your love up loud_

"_Pop princess ohh_

_Pop princess ohh_

_So baby, turn your love up loud_

_Pop princess ohh_

_Pop princess ohh_

_So baby, turn your love up loud_

_Pop princess ohh_

_Pop princess ohh_

_So baby, turn your love up loud_

_Pop princess I need you now_

_So baby, turn your love up loud"_

Oliver took Miley's hand and kissed her lips softly. There was a period of silence then the whole crowd cheered. The teachers were almost crying with joy.

"I love you Miley," said Oliver smiling at her.

"I love you too," she smiled back.

Oliver leaned in deeply and the two shared a passionate kiss. It was in front of the teachers and the janitors and the whole school, but Miley didn't care. Because she was with the guy she loved. And nothing could take that away from her.


End file.
